


grindage

by slutfornoel



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Edging, Grinding, Multi, Porn With Plot, durfing, for you dense, tmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutfornoel/pseuds/slutfornoel





	grindage

Noel pins you against the wall, your back facing him. He pushed himself up against you. He grinds his clothed cock up against your ass, you feel his member growing harder each second.  
"You like that you little slut? Yeah, now why don't you get on your knees and face me, before I have to put you there" He whispers sternly in your ear.

You easily comply, you thirst for his cock; you haven't been touched in weeks and you're being starved of it. You'll take any sort of romantic human contact you can get.

"Perfect, now I want you to take my big cock in hands and mouth and suck it"

You slowly undo the bigger man's zipper, you take his phat cock out his boxer. You can feel it throbbing underneath your touch. You can see the precum beading up at the tip, the veins popping out. You're mesmerized by the size.  
"I want you to taste me," he says with want and intent.  
You start moving your hand up and down his thick shaft and he moans, "f u c k". Hearing him say that brings you joy in knowing that you can satisfy him. When you eventually put it in your mouth you hear noel quietly moan. You hear Noel's breathe hitch as you bob your head up and down. You grow faster with your strokes till noel takes lead. He tangles his hands in your hair to ensure his power over your head as he facefucks you. You are overwhelmed by the sheer dominance and power he has over you. You feel your self start to grow more aroused as you hear Noel get closer to the edge. He stops for a second.  
"uh, yeah, you like that you slut, you like it when I facefuck you, huh, you like it when I dominate you?"  
"yes" you respond wanting him to continue  
"Yes, what?" he demandingly  
"yes, sir"  
He Continues, "fuck, mhmm, oh fuck, lemme feel your tongue on my tip"  
You swirl your tongue around Noel's head, licking up and down on the slit.  
"oh g od, oh God, you're my little cock slut aren't you?"  
"yes sir" you respond  
"you know what else you are? you're my little cum slut" Noel says thrusting hard into your mouth. His body shakes as he cums in your mouth. You feel his warm salty liquids shoot down your throat and fill you.  
"holy fuck. oh God, oh fuck, you better swallow my seed you bitch" Noel half moans half yells.  
As much as you wanna fill your guts with his seed you don't, knowing he'll bring your face up for a kiss.  
"God damn, you little slut, come up here and give daddy some sugar," Noel says insistently.  
You come up to kiss him and as he slips his tongue in your mouth you spill all his cum in his mouth like a bird feeds their young. He chokes on it at first as he wasn't expecting it but keeps making out with you. Both you now have his salty seed on your face. You lick it off of his chin and lips while starting to rub yourself. He licks his cum off of you and realizes your touching yourself.  
"Did I say you could touch yourself ?"  
"no, but I figured since you were able to get your rocks off why can't I" you respond  
"oh, so there are just no rules now. you are only allowed to touch yourself when I say so. You are only allowed to cum when I say so. just for that, you now have to wait 3 weeks after I make you come right now"


End file.
